1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a detunable Fabry-Perot Interferometer, and a method of tuning a Fabry-Perot Interferometer. Further, the invention relates to a detunable Fabry-Perot Interferometer employed in a multiplexer of a telecommunications system.
2. Background of the Related Art
There is a continuing need for tunable optical components for various applications, such as optical networking, wavelength-division-multiplexing and other telecommunications applications.
Existing technologies for tunable optical components are either too costly, unreliable, or do not exbibit the performance needs for present and/or future systems requirements.
An object of the invention is to solve at least the above problems and/or disadvantages and to provide at least the advantages described hereinafter.
The invention relates to a detunable Fabry-Perot Interferometer, and a method of tuning a Fabry-Perot Interferometer. Further, the invention relates to a detunable Fabry-Perot Interferometer employed in a multiplexer of a telecommunications system.
Additional advantages, objects, and features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained as particularly pointed out in the appended claims.